


Blows

by CalamityCain



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the trickster is dealt a firm hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blows

~

He pushes the smirking face into the pillow, stifling the silver-glazed words so they become muffled moans beneath his hands.

 

Two breathless words escape the confines of sweat-dampened cloth.

 

_“Brother, please —”_

 

“Be still," Thor commands. "Or I will draw out this punishment longer than is fit for a prince of Asgard.”

 

_Yes._ Yes, _punish me. Strip me of everything._ Loki’s white-knuckled hands grip the sheets in anticipation of pain. He wants to cry, but instead he laughs; a ragged, broken thing, begging to be made whole.

 

Begging to be filled with thunder, and warmth, and sun-kissed hair and skin.

 

“I am no prince,” he whispers.

 

The last of his clothing is ripped off. Then the first blow lands on his exposed behind. 

 

He bites down on the keening cry welling up in his throat. But more and more blows land down, and the calloused palm of his beloved brother becomes ever harder, more monstrous, raining down red-hot punishment like the wrath of all the gods combined.

 

“You wish me to stop?” Thor asks. A question that is not a question at all.

 

“I…I…nn — “

 

“You _what?”_ Another smack.

 

_“Nnnff!_ Thor, please.”

 

“Please _what?“_

 

Another bout of spanking, one that leaves him raw and stinging. His movements are restricted not just by his chains, but by the hand on the curve of his back. One hand holds him prisoner while the other ravages his body and pride with blows better fit for a slave.

 

“Please _what,_ brother dear?” Thor pulls on one his handcuff chains as if to remind him of his helplessness. The enchanted steel crackles with force that binds the trickster’s magic.

 

More spanking. Loki’s senses are reduced to a white molten swirl of pain and bruising and hatred and want. He gives up on words and closes his eyes, opening up his every pore to soak in the agony. Love is agony and agony is love. And this is but a song of longing, jagged at the edges and crying out to the lonely universe.

 

_Punish me. You hate the monster inside me; you hate the part of me I kept hidden from you. So_ do it. _Tear the ice from my skin until I am red and sore and burnt._

 

His lips are beginning to bleed from holding back. So he lets his mouth fall open and the cries escape. Tears spill onto the pillow. The chains are strained almost to breaking point.

 

_Yes. More, more. Give all you can give, my king. Pour your loathing on me and tell me I am worth nothing._

 

Then as suddenly as it began, the rain stops.

 

The warrior’s ruthless hands become gentle things. They stroke the small of his neck and the curve of his trembling shoulders. They pull up the sheets to cover him. Thor breathes in the electric scent of his brother and pulls him close in a long embrace.

 

After a long while, Loki stops shivering.

 

Without meaning to, he shifts subtly so that his back fits the curve of Thor’s stomach. Already his body is healing itself; though not as rapidly as it would were the chains removed and his magic restored.

 

“W…why did you stop?” Loki asks. His voice is barely audible.

 

“Because, Loki,” Thor replies with a nuzzle to the ear, “I think you punish yourself quite enough.” His lips clasp Loki’s in a lingering kiss. “I know I caused you much pain.” Another kiss. “And it hurt me to see the pain inside you spill forth.”

 

He brushed Loki’s dark lashes shut and kissed the closed eyes. “If I could, I would spend a lifetime drawing out your pain, and filling you with love.”

 

“Such sentiment.” Loki nips on Thor’s lower lips with quick teeth. ”I would have you fill me now,” he said. “Fill me up, then, with this love you speak of.”

 

Cradling the narrow hips in his hands, Thor parts Loki's legs and proceeds to do just that.

 

~


End file.
